Glitter in the Air
by eNough89
Summary: This is Jenny and Gibbs. I had to repost it as I was reported by using lyrics in the story. I hope you give it a try still and play the song as you read. This story is Pre-Seasons and the end of JBBS in Paris. Thanks and remember to leave a quick comment.


_**I decided to repost this without the lyrics of Glitter in the Air by Pink. I was left a message that I would be reported by the use of lyrics in the story and after thorough research I realized that what I was doing was illegal and changed my story. It would be a good idea to pull up this song as you read the story, it won't be the same but I do want to remain a FanFic user and also not have my stories taken down.  
**_

**I do not own NCIS or the lovely song by Pink called Glitter in the Air. I heard the song and my mind started going crazy trying to make a story with it. This is what I ended up with. Please remember to review, leave a quick comment of what you think. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Jenny let her mind wonder as she heard the song come from the radio inside the kitchen. It was rare afternoon for her as it was Saturday afternoon and she had no work or no place to go.

_**The first lyrics of the song is played  
**_

Jenny remembered Paris and the second night in Marseille. Jethro was spread on his back and she was on her stomach both of them wearing their birthday suit. He had bought fruit that morning per her request and both were now enjoying it. Jethro a little too much, Jenny thought.

_**Trust is question in the song  
**_

Jenny remembered trusting the feeling she had felt and seen in Jethro's eyes right before both fell into each other's arms and lips locked together. She could not say when it had happen, only that she had felt the shift of temperature and the shift of feelings that ran between them. At the time she thought she knew what it was she felt, lust, but now… Jenny knew it wasn't just lust, or at least not to her.

_**Glitter: happiness be thrown and be set free  
**_

Jenny definitely didn't care back then and neither did Jethro but now… if she was presented the opportunity once more would she face the fear of what it could do and say "I just don't care"?

_**Know something is scary and still do it because you don't care if you are hurt?  
**_

* * *

_**You are going to get hurt, or could but there is almost time to back off  
**_

Jenny had had it with Jethro and his attitude since his return from Mexico. He wasn't the man who had saved her weeks before the explosion and he definitely wasn't the man she remembered from Paris. But who was she kidding; she wasn't the same woman from back then or months ago. She along the top team of NCIS had to change with Jethro's departure.

_**You can almost leave before you are hurt**_

_**You can almost walk away and not be burned  
**_

But Jenny didn't know if she could handle this anymore. She was being ridiculed, questions, cruelty criticized, and purposely hurt. Could she continue working with Jethro? Could she continue working as the Director of NCIS knowing she could never have _it_ again?

_**The question of ever feeling this way is asked  
**_

* * *

_**The song asks if you have waited on something  
**_

What was Jenny doing? She knew he wouldn't call. She knew he had given up on her a long time ago. And he thought he knew for a fact that she felt the same way… but he was wrong just like he was wrong so long ago.

_**Something that would prove to you that someone else notices you  
**_

"What are you doing Jen?" Jethro had asked her back then, in a small room in an old house outside of Paris. They had been undercover for six months and Jenny had completely fallen for her partner.

_**The song asked of being cherish and it being overwhelming  
**_

"I'm looking at the stars Jethro," Jenny had responded to why she was now leaning against the open doorway that led to the balcony. Tonight, something had changed inside of Jenny. The way Jethro had touched her and loved her… she needed to step back, she needed to figure out why she was feeling overwhelmed. They had made loved many times before but this time… Jenny wondered if Jethro had finally let go of the weight that he shouldered. He had never said a word but Jenny had seen the invisible weight that he carried for some reason.

"Come back to bed before you freeze," Jethro called out to her. She swiftly wiped the tears off her face and made her way back to bed after closing the balcony door behind her. It wasn't until an hour later when Jenny realized that Jethro hadn't let go of the weight in his shoulders and that he might as well have been a stranger she invited inside her heart.

"Shannon," she heard him whispered as he pulled her close to his chest.

_**The song asks if who you thought you knew who the person was and realized it was not them at all  
**_

* * *

_**The song asks if you have waited on something  
**_

It was a decision Jenny knew she might regret but she knew she had to take that chance. After following Svetlana for weeks, Jenny knew she couldn't kill the woman. Yes this was supposed to be a job and shouldn't be hard because the target was bad and her boyfriend a drug lord but… As Jenny walked the streets of Paris, she kept pulling her burn phone out of her pocket, hoping without realizing that Jethro would call. If only he would call to see how she was doing, maybe his voice would give her the strength to pull the trigger, to find Svetlana once more and kill her.

But the call never came and Jenny kept walking the streets of Paris alone and lost to the world.

_**Something that would prove to you that someone else notices you  
**_

Later, when she had finally made it back to the apartment, she didn't dare look at Jethro and went straight to the bathroom to shower. She didn't need to worry as he wasn't there to greet her though. As she washed herself, she realized she would not be seeing Jethro at all today. She let some tears fall down her face and let her body fall to the shower floor. Today was February 28th a day everyone who had ever worked with Jethro knew was a special day. No one knew why only to stay clear of him but a lot of the times it was him who would stay clear of everyone.

_**The song asked of being cherish and it being overwhelming  
**_

Jenny let herself cried for what she had done, in letting her target go. She cried for Jethro and the weight he carried with him all the time. And finally she let herself cried for the love she had for the man who at times was a total stranger to her and those times were becoming more and more frequent.

_**The song asks if who you thought you knew who the person was and realized it was not them at all  
**_

* * *

_**You can almost let go and forget about what you have experience  
**_

Jenny knew she would hurt him by leaving in this way. Jenny knew a simple letter would not explain her departure and was a hurtful way to say goodbye but she had to do it. She could no longer trust herself not to want answers from the man she loved. She could no longer stay silent in her questions of wanting to know more about him. Who was Shannon? What was he hiding? Why couldn't he trust her?

_**You have time to leave before things get very serious  
**_

But Jenny would always stop her questions because she knew she was hiding things too. It wasn't fair to want answers when she herself could not and did not want to give them. This is why she had to leave. This is why she had to make the decision to walk. She knew if she asked, he would shut her out completely and would lose the trust he had in her.

_**You are enjoying you time but what is coming next will hurt you if you don't walk away  
**_

This is why they had worked together well, she knew when to back off, when to stop her questions, when not to speak, when to stay away, when to keep quiet, this is why they worked. Because she never pushed, she never questions, she always trusted but she couldn't anymore. Not after completely falling in love with him and wanting to know everything about him. She never thought she would fall in love, she also never thought she would want to share her secrets with someone. This is why she had to leave, she was willing to put her heart in the line, tell him her secrets and fears but she knew he would never do the same for her.

_**The song asks have you experience this before?  
**_

* * *

Jenny made her way to her back door stepped and sat on, a cup of coffee in her hands and a very small smile in her face as she sang along the radio.  
_**  
The melody and tune is sang  
**_

_**The person you have fallen for is telling you all this things**_

_**Telling you tales of an adventure**_

_**Telling you sweet things  
**_

_**But will you let them?**_

_**Considering you don't know them**_

_**But you want to feel that happiness**_

_**And set it free  
**_

Jenny sometimes wished she could go back to the times of Paris and be with Jethro. Feel his arms around her, laugh, smile, and make love till the early morning hours…

_**The song asks if you wished to have this feeling of happiness**_

_**The feeling of overwhelming joy**_

_**And if you would grab it not let go  
**__  
_

But their time had come and gone and she had to continue her life, the life she chose to have when she walked out of his life. She wondered as she heard the ending of the song get closer if she would ever fill the love of a lover? Will the way she was feeling tonight ever get better? She hated reminiscing, she needed to live in the now and hope for a better night, even if it was alone.

_**However, as you have the joy and happiness**_

_**You asked yourself**_

_**Will this happiness and joy only ever last for one night?**_

_**Not forgetting that who you are feeling this feeling with**_

_**You do not know  
**_

* * *

Unknown to her, Jethro was in his car listening to the exact same song, parked in front of her house.

* * *

_**Okay, so I removed the lyrics and sort of sum them up to the story. I hope by doing this, I am not violating the rules and that the story still makes sense. I hope you give it a try and tell me what you think.  
**_

**I heard this song and the story sort of just came to me. The song actually means something else to me but once I started thinking of Jenny and Jethro, the story above is what came to me. Thank you Pink for such a lovely song. Please remember to review and I do not know if I will be adding any more to this story. I still have two others I am working on. I also have papers to grade and projects to get around to as well.  
**

**I'm working on the other stories, do not lose faith, it's just taking a little more time in trying to make an outline of the stories. I want the story to go one way but I'm not having much luck putting it on paper. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
